


Ginny's Fate

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [7]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Her mother's destiny came to a close, but her father's is merely beginning.(What happens to Ginny after the adventures in the two earlier works.)





	Ginny's Fate

Elder Aidan watched in fondness as the three boys disappeared to go back to their own time. Things had changed in their future, and hopefully for the better.

 

Before going back Up There, he bypassed on his journey back to the cave that he put the young Giniver “Ginny” le Fay in just a few hours before. The poor girl would wake only when someone of white-lighter blood entered the cave once more. He couldn’t go too deeply in, or the spell would kick in and the girl would wake up before her time.

 

Elder Aidan would make sure that she would wake up. Even if her destiny for this one potential future has played out, it didn’t mean that her destiny was complete. The destiny given to her through her mother’s side has played out, because even if Wyatt didn’t remember the lesson this taught him, he would feel it. The sword will stay by his side like the royal companion that it is, without being pulled by the other powers that could potentially wield it without fear.

 

He marks more runes on the entrance, keeping the world out for this girl. Years will pass before she can leave her living tomb, but someday she will.

 

Elder Aidan leaves after done shielding the place and going to a place where he knows another Elder will be at during the time that she needs to wake. He writes the note for the Elder, and because of the way time travel works, he knows that things will turn out alright.

 

Or at least Elder Aidan has to believe that.

 

The Angels of Destiny told him to make certain this not-so-mortal girl would follow her destiny. Both of her destinies.

 

One of her destinies came from the mother, but it was the other that has yet to fully play out.

 

The Angel told him to go back, and to make certain that things would play out the way that they were supposed to.

 

Giniver “Ginny” le Fay still had the role her father left her.

 

 

 

**2 Years Ago**

Elder Gabi was so excited to finally learn of her destiny. She always felt that there was something missing from her life, and when she got her wings? She was partly elated and partly terrified. She had a great destiny ahead of her, at least according to the other Elder that came to her. He was an older looking man, and seemed to know what he was doing.

 

Too bad none of the other Elders seemed to know the older Elder who had a strange accent that didn’t quite fit with any of the others. Gabi wanted to say he sounded from England, but the accent was still wrong from even that. She knew he was an Elder, though, because of his clothing and the powers that he showed.

 

He had handed her a letter before disappearing from the clouds. No amount of searching let her find him, and when she asked any of the other people up here no one knew of that man. They hadn’t even heard of someone matching her description. It caused a bunch of the older Elders to go running around, trying to find a potential threat.

 

She hadn’t told them about the letter.

 

She opened it up with shaking hands. Elder Gabi wasn’t certain if this was the right thing to do or not, but he gave her that letter to her for a reason. What harm could there be in reading it?

 

Elder Gabi,

            You have a great destiny ahead of you, but before it can start I need you to finish my destiny. I was charged with protecting a child years ago whose destiny has yet to be fulfilled. You need to get Cole Turner. He will need his human form for this task. Ask the other Elders, I am certain they will show you the path to him.

            After getting him, go to the area I marked on the map enclosed with this letter. There, all you have to do is enter the cave. The spell that keeps her asleep will revoke when one of white-lighter blood enters the cavern. When she wakes, tell her to read her mother’s journal.

            Help them set up their life in this new century, and let them go. Ignore what the rest of the Elders say, just because their powers are not what would be expected doesn’t mean that they are evil. Cole’s destiny hasn’t been completed, which is why they did what was done to him. The same is said for the girl.

            I wish you the best, Gabi. The Angels of Destiny showed me pieces of your future, and your path is a beautiful one. Don’t give up, my dear. Just finish up what my life was too short to finish.

                                                                                    -Elder Aidan

 

 

At least now she had a name to go with the face, even though the letter just drew all other kinds of problems. Should she follow what this Elder Aidan told her to do? Should she tell the other Elders? Should she pretend that she never received it?

 

Gabi wasn’t a quitter, or a runner. So, she followed what the letter said, and asked the other Elders for help. There was fighting amongst them about Cole Turner, but eventually majority ruled and they released him from his prison on the ghost plane.

 

She was charged with doing the rest and no one complained because the Angels of Destiny actually made an appearance to be certain she would do it. Gabi wasn’t sure why she had to be the one, but she was going to follow through.

 

Elder Gabi went to Earth, and waited while the other Elders brought her the first piece of the puzzle she had been charged with completing. Cole Turner, destroyed in an alternate reality, was between two of the strongest Elders that they had. He was an older man with what looked like the world on his shoulders. Considering the rumors that she had heard, it was close to that.

 

“Why am I here?” Cole asked her, confusion evident in both tone and body language. The man couldn’t understand why his punishment was cut early.

 

He had paid for the past. “Elder Aidan sent me.” Hopefully he’ll know the man that was making all of this happen. Gabi nods to the two other Elders, telling them that she was okay for them to leave her alone with him.

 

This just seems to confuse him even more. “Elder Aidan?” She should have known that this would have been too good to be true.

 

Gabi sighed and closed her eyes in exasperation. This was the first step, and even it wasn’t going as she had planned. “He left me a note. Told me that you have a destiny ahead of you. Do you know anyone in England?”

 

“No…” Cole told her, but his face suddenly twisted slightly as though realizing that it was an untruth. “Yes, but they’re gone by now.”

 

“Explain.” She wanted to follow her destiny, but needed all of the information before she can actually follow it. Information was what she needed to be able to move forward.

 

The man in front of her seemed to slump within himself. “Accidental time travel. Viviane le Fay found me, nursed me, and I helped her take care of some demons that were attacking her and her daughters. I was sent back after 48 hours.”

 

Le Fay…where did Gabi hear that name before? “Morganna le Fay?” She was just a part of the old Arthurian legends. There couldn’t be any truth in them, could there?

 

“Her daughter.” Cole mentioned, as though what he was telling Gabi was no big deal. But then again, Cole was over a hundred years old himself. Most likely there were more to stories than met the eye, if this was true. “Her son, Mordred, stopped by for a few moments. Nice kid.”

 

That information was something Gabi put into a box in her mind to deal with later. First things first, she had to follow the letter. “Well, um, Elder Aidan told me to bring you to a cave in England. Well, technically Great Britain. The area is a bit…” She trails off at Cole’s incredulous look. Her habit of babbling when nervous didn’t leave her when she found out about her destiny. “Anyway, will you come with me?”

 

He shrugged, as though it didn’t matter to him. “You Elders brought me out of the spirit realm.” He may think that there was no choice, but there always was.

 

“I don’t know why Elder Aidan insisted in the letter that you come with me.” Gabi went ahead and reached to grab one of his arms. Orbing required touch, after all. They still weren’t sure if there ever was an Elder named that, but that’s what she’s going to call him. She goes ahead and orbs just outside of the place marked on the map.

 

She waits for him to respond, but all he does is look at her quizzically. “Are we going in?” An obvious question to the two of them just staring at the dark hole in front of them.

 

Elder Gabi nods, already leading the way into the cave. “Yes, of course we…” The ground shakes and rocks fall. Just as one was about to land on her, Cole pulls her out of the way. “Th…thank you.” Gabi stuttered out and Cole released her. He looked around the cave and all of the new pathways that were created.

 

“Welcome.” He took down one of the paths, as though knowing where he was going.

 

She didn’t, and they appeared to be trapped in this place. “Where are you going?” She went ahead and followed the now human into the darkness.

 

He suddenly stopped. “I’m not sure.” He looked around the small room that he had led them into, and on a slab lay a teenage girl.

 

At their entrance, the girl jerked up and held a sword out at the man and woman in her presence. “Who are you? You are too old to be the wielder. Where’s Elder Aidan?” She was crouched on top of what had been her bed, ready to attack at a moment’s notice.

 

“I am Elder Gabi.” Gabi recognized the accent as nearly the same as the supposed Elder Aidan who left her the letter. “He gave me a letter that brought me here.” Slowly, as not to spook her, Gabi pulled out the letter from her robs. “This man is Cole Turner. Elder Aidan told me to tell you to read your mother’s journal.”

 

The girl broke from her stance, but still kept a glare in Cole’s direction. “Very well.” She sat down, weapons still within quick reach just in case.

 

A bag that Gabi hadn’t noticed when they entered was beside the bed, and out of it the girl pulled an old book. She flipped through it, as though trying to get to a place that would make sense to her and her alone. Near the end, she suddenly stops before looking up. Her face a closed off mask as she looked between the two of them.

 

“My name is Giniver le Fay, the youngest child of Lady of the Lake Viviane le Fay and Source Cole Turner.” The girl went ahead and put the book up, not even noticing the shocked faces on both Elder Gabi’s and Cole’s faces. “I thought my father was sent back to his time?” It was more of a question, than anything else.

 

Cole took the lead, going up to the girl that really looked so much like Viviane. “I was.” He took the girl’s hands in his own. “Now you are in my time.”

 

The girl didn’t ask any questions that Gabi would have thought, but then again a different time a different culture. In the time of Arthur, this girl would have been considered a woman, and taught to act accordingly. “What now?” She didn’t pull her hands from Cole’s grasp, even if she looked to be tense.

 

“I have been charged with getting you both back into the civilian world.” Elder Gabi spoke up, answering the question with two sets of eyes looking straight at her. Side by side, the resemblance was obvious if you were looking. “So…Ready to go?” She held out both hands, waiting for each of them to grab one.

 

Elder Gabi didn’t even think about the fact that Cole had potentially been the Source at the time of Giniver le Fay’s conception.

 

 

 

**Present Day**

Cole knew this neighborhood well, but this is where his new job had led the two of them back to. Two years ago, when he got this second chance, he had vowed to stay as far away from the past as he could with his daughter. Ginny was learning about the human world, and the demonic world, fairly quickly under his tutelage.

 

She still didn’t like to kill, and that was something he could see came from her mother. The girl could, if need be, but didn’t have the hunger that he himself had had to fight with. Even so, her powers were growing to rival the ones he had all those years ago.

 

He never thought that he would have this chance with his child, either. When Phoebe lost the baby all that time ago…he had been devastated to learn of it. He had looked forward to be a father. It was a pain he felt clearly, along with the pain of his wife choosing her sisters over him. Choosing good over him.

 

He doesn’t blame her for that path, because looking back, he agrees that she should have done it. She did the right thing by letting him go, by sending him on to the next life. Even if he had to be punished for the sins of the past.

 

“Dad?” Ginny spoke up from where she walked beside him, a phone constantly in her hand. She was reading up on some article that she is certain showed signs of having a high powered demon behind it. “Are we evil?”

 

He had been so happy when she started calling him that, but the questions also started to come. The longer she was in this world, the more she opened up. So far her biggest problem had been learning that her powers were considered to be evil in origin. If the powers’ origins’ are evil, what does that make the wielder?

 

Cole knew the answer to that, because Phoebe had taught him. So did Drake, when Cole sent him to teach Phoebe to love again. “No, sweetheart. We aren’t evil.” Later on tonight, he’ll tell her the story of Drake and how the demon chose the path of knowledge instead the path of evil. He’ll even find examples of other creatures that turned their back on the past and their evil natures to find love and happiness.

 

There were always exceptions to every rule.

 

He was distracted from going further into a speech by a familiar body running into his and suddenly stepping away in shock. The woman in front of him was older than he remembered, but just as beautiful. “Cole?”

 

“Hey, Pheebs.” His ex-wife, the woman who vanquished him plenty of times, looked shocked to see him walking about. Considering that she thought he was dead, it made sense.

 

Ginny chose that moment to put her phone up, and to look between the two of them. “Dad? What’s going on?” He could see she was about to fight off what she thought was a potential enemy from his past, a potential demonic enemy.

 

Oh, how he wished that was true. How he wished that the woman in front of him had been nothing but a demon he had refused to follow at some point. That she still didn’t hold a piece of his heart so casually in her hands.

 

If looks could kill, he’d already be a dead man. At this rate, Phoebe was probably coming up with ways to vanquish him again. “Dad?!” Phoebe blurted out, shock and fear on her face.

 

Time to cut this short, and hopefully keep the two females he loved more than anything from going towards each other’s throats. “Ginny, this is my ex-wife Phoebe. Phoebe, this is my daughter Ginny.” He was proud of his daughter, and it colored his tone. She was a beautiful young lady, who was quick to learn and probably could take his ex on and potentially win.

 

Potentially, because she was still a child, no matter what century her first years of growing up had been. She had had to grow up quickly then, but he was making sure she got to enjoy her teenage years like every other human got to do.

 

Even if she isn’t quite human.

 

“Impossible.” Phoebe breathed out, and Cole unconsciously pulled Ginny closer to his side. In a fight, he wanted the both of them to run. “How are you alive?”

 

He could easily go into an in-depth explanation, or he could remain vague and let the middle Charmed One figure it out on her own. She always was a smart woman. “The powers that be weren’t done with me.” He decided on, and squeezed Ginny’s hand so she’d go ahead and flame the two of them out.

 

Let Phoebe Halliwell chew on that.

**Author's Note:**

> A new beginning at the end! Hoped you readers enjoyed the journey.


End file.
